


North and York meet the Blues (and Reds)

by AshleysMystery



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, more to be added or taken away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleysMystery/pseuds/AshleysMystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my take on North and York meeting the Blues and by obligation the Reds<br/>warning this will include MY pairings, which includes Organic Norkington (Doc x Wash x North x York)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. North and York meet the Blues (and Reds) prequel

      The day started out pretty ‘normal’. Wash woke everyone up, who wasn’t already up. Carolina threatened everyone with pushups. Ashley made a decent breakfast out of what they had, which wasn’t much. Doc made sure everyone was feeling okay before going to babysit all of the kids. Caboose talked about everything that stuck in his mind for more than 2 seconds. Tucker said ‘Bow Chica Bow Wow’ every time he felt it necessary, which was way to often for everyone else. Church and the other AI’s popped in whenever they felt like commenting or just hanging out. Sister was god knows where. The Reds were doing who knows what very loudly at their base. Yes, it started out very ‘normal’. But that doesn’t mean the rest of the day was ‘normal’.  
      “Agent Washingtub!” Caboose yelled, running to the ex-freelancer.  
      Wash sighed. “What is it Caboose?”  
      “I found people who don’t look like us.” He said excitedly, pointing at the cliffs.  
      “You mean the Reds?” Wash did not want to have this talk…. Again.  
      “Not Reds! They were purple and brown!”  
      “You mean Doc and Lopez?”  
      “No!”  
      “Wash!” Ashley yelled. She ran up to him in her regulation blue armor with pink stripes. “You,” huff, “need to see this.” She held out her tablet to him. On the screen there were dots, color coded, showing where everyone was, that was listed. At first Wash didn’t notice anything that was out of the ‘ordinary’, until he noticed the two dots in the cliff line, one was purple with a green stripe through the middle and the other was a tan dot.  
      “Is that? No. There’s no way.” Wash turned to Ashley. “Is this for real?”  
      She shrugged. “Unless someone stole their armor, it’s them.”  
      Wash was about to scream that this was bull shit and break her tablet until Caboose brought him back to the present.  
      “I don’t get it.”  
      She smiled in her helmet. “It means that we might be getting more friends.”  
      “I’d like that.”


	2. Introducing North and York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North and York try to figure out the area

North looked down at the blue base, which according to Dr. Grey was Wash’s, Carolina’s, and several other sim troopers’ new home.  
_Wash…._  
__The Wash they knew was supposedly long gone, judging from the stories they’ve heard and snippets of clips they’ve seen. Instead, a new Wash had taken his place, mature and even moved on to someone else while they were gone.  
North winced at the pang in his heart, then looked over at the red base at the other side of the canyon. It wasn’t that they were unhappy about the fact that he moved on, _they died for christ’s sake_ , he was proud of him for not wallowing in depression over them forever, but it also led to complications over if they decided to face him now. Would he drop the man he had now for them? Or would he not even look at them and leave them at the steps? Would they be kicked to the curb for the medic? He wasn’t sure and, honestly, wasn’t ready to find out.  
“Hey babe.” York wrapped his arms around North’s waist and laying his head on the purple shoulder pad. “It’s going to be alright. Just tell me about what’s going on up there.” He bumped their helmets together and made a kissing noise.  
North chuckled sadly and gently rubbed their helmets together. “I’m just… worried.” York stayed quiet. “What if he doesn’t want anything to do with us anymore?”  
York rubs the blond’s sides gently. “Don’t think too hard on it, okay? I’m sure it’ll be alright.”  
North smiles, gently knocking their helmets together. “Okay.”  
York grins. “Great! Can you see any of them?”  
“I believe I found all the Red team. Red, orange, maroon, brown, and pink.”  
“Lightish red.”  
North turned to look at his boyfriend with an ‘are-you-fucking-kidding-me’ expression, that although unseen, was felt.  
“What?”  
“‘Lightish red?’ That is pink.”  
York shrugged. “That’s what everyone says he’s calling it. They say he calls it lightish red and gets offended when you call it pink. I don’t know, I just rolled with it.”  
North smiled. “Fair enough.” He turned the scope towards the Blue’s base.  
“So, what are they doing now?”  
“Not much-wait. What is that?” North focused his scope on the moving shapes near the back of the base. There appeared to be a small playground and garden. “Interesting.” A light-brown skinned man with curly brown-ish black hair was tending the garden while some kids played basketball. One of the kids was a small girl in pastel playing with an alien-what? North leaned away from the scope.  
“You alright? What did you see?” York was rubbing his sides again.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” North sighed. “I think I saw the Junior, Palomo was telling us about.”  
“Really?” York leaned forward and peaked through the scoop. “Wow. Guess they weren’t lying about him. Now I wonder how the hell they got him.”  
“Quick and painful alien birth.” A voice behind them answered.  
The duo turned around to find Carolina, Wash, and two blue sim troopers.  
“Looks like someone forgot to set their trackers.” Wash teased.  
There was silence for a whole minute between both sides, until- “Surprise!” The tall Blue yelled, pulling the trigger of his gun and releasing confetti everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this take longer than necessary to write, finish, and post? Yes, yes it did. Will I explain why? No, no I will not.


End file.
